Back Home
by heytherepanda
Summary: Germany is finally home after being away, and Italy is more than happy to show him how much he missed him. -Warning: yaoi, lemon, PWP-


**Italics with quotations (ex. "_These are words_.") are spoken in their native languages (in this case, German and Italian).**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

"Italy—hngh—you need to _relax_!"

"I can't…I can't…!"

Germany groaned as Feliciano continued to tighten around him. The Italian cried out and writhed, clawing desperately at Germany's back as he continued to move in him. He knew that he needed to relax, but he couldn't find it in him to do it. He was just too nervous! He hadn't done this since Germany had left two months ago, and he feared being a disappointment.

Germany wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and pulled him up with him so that Italy was sitting in his lap. He thrust upwards, getting in deeper than Italy could have imagined. He threw his head back as his fingers got lost in Germany's damp blonde hair.

"_Oh! Doitsu!"  
_"Feliciano…hngh!"

_Now he's relaxing_, Germany noted.

Italy suddenly thrust his tongue into Germany's mouth, moving his lips roughly and grinding his hips expertly into Germany's thrusts. Germany clawed at the pleasantly curved hips, making his lover moan into the kiss and grind harder.

He reached one hand down to grab the member throbbing against his belly, smirking when Feliciano released his mouth and pressed his forehead into Germany's sweaty neck.

"You're so wet, Feli…"  
"_Hah! _'S…your fault—_gah_!"

Germany felt a sense of pride well up in his stomach when he realized he had found Italy's sweet spot. The way the Italian's hands froze and his nails pressed into his skin, tearing up to his shoulders with angry red lines in their wake. His eyes slammed shut and mouth hung open as his back arched with sharp pleasure. It all told Germany how sweet it had felt to be pleasured so deeply.

Germany's hand gripped Italy's hips for leverage and pressed the Italian back into the mattress, moving both hands to Italy's knees. He pushed them open like a great gate and used all of his strength to thrust into Italy at the angle he needed. Italy's hands flew to the headboard and gripped the bars, the thrusts pushing him up and down on the bed. The squeaks, scraping wood on wood, wood tapping the wall; all of the force aimed at Italy's sweet spot.

Italy wanted to open his legs more, but found that he couldn't because Germany had opened them as wide as he could. He arched his back and cried out, demands and moans alike.

"_Ah_! Oh my—_Ludwig_! You're so good—_so_ _good_! I want _all_ of it, give me _everything_, Ludwig! _OH! _Si! _Si!_ There, Ludwig, _right there!"_

Germany grunted and groaned, whispering the sweet nothings he knew Italy loved in his ear. His arms found their way around Italy's body and the Italian wrapped his legs around Germany's hips, hugging him tightly with his arms and legs. He held on like Germany would float away if he let go.

"Doitsu! _Doitsu_! I need to—I _want_ to—_please_!"  
"Please—hn—what, Feli?"  
"Please! Let me cum! I want to cum!"  
"Then do it."  
Italy's red face turned to confusion. "Hn?"  
"Make yourself cum, Feli…"

Italy blinked, clenching his fist and stretching out his fingers and back again. Germany's thrusts had slowed down to prevent Italy's orgasm before he could get a show. He watched as Italy's hand grazed down his tight stomach and down to his dripping member. His hand wrapped around it, moving up and down to smear the wetness over the entire length. Italy writhed and panted as he touched himself, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

Germany started moving again, hard and fast to join Italy in his desperate act to orgasm. His own was coming as well and the look of Italy trying to achieve bliss with Germany inside of him was the epitome of lust.

His hand ran over the bouncing curl in Italy's hair and stroked his hand over it. Italy's body tightened like a vice as his body shot into an arch, unable to contain all of the pleasure in him.

His orgasm hit like a train. His teeth dug into the pillow beneath him and his chest rose and fell with glistening speed. His hands clenched, one in Germany's hair and the other in the blanket.

Germany bit down on the man's shoulder to contain his scream of ecstacy, continuing his thrusting to ride it out. Coming down from his high, he slowed to a stop and layed on Italy's chest and belly without pulling out. Italy caught his breath and ran a hand through Germany's damp hair.

He smiled softly, basking in the beautiful heat that was Germany's body and love. "_I love you so much__,_" he said, "_More than you'll ever know."_

Germany pecked at his jaw and lips with a content smile. He leaned his head on a fist, staring lovingly at Italy.

"_I love you."_

* * *

**This is what I get for writing yaoi at 3 a.m.**


End file.
